Un peu trop de citron ?
by Helnox
Summary: Dobby seul en cuisine, un Albus qui traîne et qui veut aider : catastrophes en perspective !


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_ Un peu trop de citron ?_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Une petite idée bien stupide qui devient une petite histoire que j'espère sympathique à lire.

Bonne lecture !

**Un peu trop de citron ?**

C'était une journée normale à l'école de magie Poudlard. Les élèves occupaient les couloirs durant la pause entre les cours, la joie émanait d'eux.

En cuisine, au contraire, c'était le bazar. Tous les elfes de maison avaient décider de quitter la zone de restauration pour une raison qui échappait aux autres. Seul, Dobby avait voulu rester et finir la tâche qu'on lui avait assigné : préparer tous les plats pour le banquet du soir. Même sachant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas y parvenir tout seul, il désirait aller au maximum et ne pas abandonner comme les autres. Dobby pensait qu'ils étaient partis rejoindre Hermione Granger afin de manifester encore en faveur de la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de Maison).

Dobby courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine avec à chaque fois les mains pleines d'ingrédients car ce-dernier refusait d'utiliser la magie pour faire à manger.

Un peu plus loin, un homme marchait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait une longue barbe blanche qu'il songeait à couper depuis un moment car on le surnommait Gandalf. Minerva McGonagall, la professeur de métamorphose ainsi que Pomfresh, celle de botanique lui avaient déconseillé. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'ennuyait un peu alors il avait décidé de gambader dans l'école. De temps en temps, il croisait deux ou trois elfes de maisons dans les couloirs.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'elfes rencontrés, il voulut savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous dehors, et partit en direction des cuisines.

Au départ il marchait mais sa curiosité l'appelait donc il accéléra de plus en plus le pas. Il était tellement pressé qu'il hésitait à transplaner mais le temps de ce décider, il était déjà devant la porte d'entrée des cuisines. Il entra sans frapper et aperçu le petit elfe au travail.

Dumbledore voyait Dobby essoufflé et se disait dans sa tête qu'il devait l'aider.

« _Dobby ! Où sont les autres elfes ?_ Demanda le vieil homme.

- _Ils ont du partir à la S.A.L.E._, lui répondit la petite créature.

- _Tu veux que je t'aide ?_ Tu as l'air en difficultés !

-_ Non, Dobby doit finir son travail tout seul_ ».

Dumbledore ne voulait pas laisser le jeune elfe tout réaliser à lui tout seul sachant qu'il n'aurait pas fini pour l'heure du banquet. Le directeur décida d'insister à nouveau.

« _Tu es sûr ? Car je pense que tu n'auras pas le temps de finir seul. Je pourrais m'occuper d'assaisonner et fignoler les plats au moins_ ».

Dobby hésitait. Il pensait que si le dirigeant de l'école l'aidait, il perdrait sa fierté. Mais comme les autres elfes n'étaient pas présents, il finit par accepter.

Dumbledore s'approcha des plats préparés par Dobby et mit un peu de sel et de poivre comme pour tout met. Et par chance, enfin juste pour Albus, ce dernier aperçut quelques citrons, enfin deux paquets de cinquante agrumes. Il les saisit immédiatement et se mit à compter le nombre de citrons qu'il utilisait.

« _Un citron, deux, … trois … quinze … Bon plat suivant !_ ».

Dobby suivait du regard le directeur et commençait à se demandait s'il hallucinait. Il fut rapidement coupé, quelques elfes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Dobby pensait qu'ils venaient travailler mais non, ils tentaient de faire venir Dobby avec eux mais ce-dernier préféra rester à faire sa tâche. Dumbledore qui avait été coupé lui aussi reprit la préparation des plats.

« _Quarante-neuf … Allez on passe à ce troisième plat !_ ».

Nouveau retournement de choc en cuisine car Hermione Granger débarqua dans la pièce en hurlant.

« _Où sont les elfes ? Apparemment ils sont partis, mais où ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Je n'en sais rien Miss Granger_, lui répondit le directeur. _Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec vous pour votre association._

- _Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! Il faut les retrouver !_

- _Je suis bien d'accord, je finis le dernier plat et nous partons à leur recherche … Cent quatre-vingt six … cent quatre-vingt sept ! Fini ! _».

Dumbledore avait été chercher des agrumes dans la réserve et avait utilisé en tout mille cent quatre-vingt sept citrons pour juste un seul banquet.

Albus et Hermione partirent donc chercher les elfes dans tout Poudlard. Contrairement à précédemment, aucun elfe ni aucun élève n'était dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione toquait à chaque porte même s'il y avait cours.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, Hermione fit accidentellement exploser la porte de la pièce au lieu de l'ouvrir tellement elle renfermait de rage en elle. Dans cette pièce, étaient tous les elfes de maison. Ces-derniers s'entraînaient à utiliser de nouveaux sortilèges qui les aideraient.

Quelques heures plus tard, certains des amis et professeurs d'Hermione vinrent vers elle afin de s'excuser de leurs accusations qui étaient en fait totalement fausses.

« _Écoute Hermy, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas me tromper mais bon comme c'est le cas je m'excuse encore_, lui dit Harry.

- _Miss Granger, c'est dur pour moi de vous dire ceci mais j'avais tort de dire que vous entraîniez encore les elfes dans une manifestation_ » lui expliqua Rogue.

Hermione se demandait si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas obligé à lui présenter ses excuses mais elle était heureuse d'entendre le pardon de son professeur de potions, mais aussi de Dumbledore, de Ron et quelques autres personnes.

Les elfes reprirent ensuite le travail afin de finir la préparation du repas.

Dumbledore avait tellement été occupé par les événements qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait acidulé les plats du banquet. Ces-derniers furent donc servis ainsi pour le dîner. On ne sait pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il en était sorti que chaque personne qui avait ingéré un de ses plats accommodés à la Dumbledore s'était étouffé sur le moment. Ensuite Albus sortit de la Grande Salle.

« _Ça aurait pu être pire, il n'y a eu que treize morts_ ».

Le directeur reprit sa marche en mordant dans un citron.

Voilà, un petit One Shot mais je reviens bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres pour « Magic TV » sur le plateau de Secret Story (les candidats et les deux premiers secrets ont été dévoilés sur la chaîne YouTube **HelnoxFictions**).


End file.
